


Преображение

by lumosik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Или начать сначала?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	Преображение

**Author's Note:**

> для kseniv
> 
> это скорее серия драбблов, которая писалась сразу после просмотра Зимнего солдата

1.  
Зимний солдат знает, что «задание» нельзя узнавать, если ты должен его убить. Нельзя просматривать файл с данными, который удалось добыть после закрытия Щ.И.Т.а. Нельзя ходить в музей «Капитан Америка». Нельзя залезать в его квартиру и листать чужую тетрадь. Только Баки тянет к нему. Да и какое это уже может быть задание после спасения?  
Спустя три тайных посещения начинают появляться они – записки. Баки снова появляется в его квартире и видит жёлтый квадратный листок на столе.  
«Добро пожаловать, друг».  
Всё. Зимний солдат удивлён и хочет скомкать листок, только Баки не даёт ему этого сделать. Зимний солдат понимает, что это даже полезно. Потом появляются листки с указаниями типа  
«Искали тебя в Аргентине. Не нашли. Сокол шутил, что Зимний солдат просто растаял. Завтра поедем в Новую Зеландию» или «В холодильнике есть молоко и пирог, угощайся».  
Иногда Стив рассказывает истории.  
«Сегодня купил бейсбольный мяч, вроде хороший, но наши были лучше».  
А иногда просит его.  
«Искал то самое кафе на двадцать восьмой, но так и не смог найти. Может, ты смог бы его найти и дать мне знать?»  
Бывают и всякие мелочи.  
«Фотоальбом на верхней полке», «Я купил вторую зубную щётку», «Не сбивай, пожалуйста, настройки кабельного».  
Что-то заставляет сжаться сердце.  
«Засыпать на подушке и вдыхать твой запах значительно приятней».  
Но чаще всего мольба.  
«Вспомни», «Вспомни», «Пожалуйста», «Баки», «ВСПОМНИ», «Не поступай так со мной»  
Зимний солдат сердится, Баки заставляет его возвращаться вновь и вновь. Это давно уже не задание, это необходимость, как воздух. Дурная привычка. А однажды появляется последняя записка.  
«Люблю тебя»  
Баки сохраняет её, как и все остальные. Зимний солдат решает остаться и дождаться хозяина, чьи шаги слышны за дверью. Всё же он может попытаться вспомнить. Или начать сначала?

2.  
Привыкать к мирной жизни сложно. Просыпаться с мыслью о том, что сегодня он должен убить как минимум пять целей – не людей, а потом поворачивать голову и видеть спокойно сопящего Стива. Увеличивать темп на пробежке, чтобы догнать Стива, и сорваться – нагнать и повалить на землю. Посмотреть жёстким холодным взглядом и замереть, понимая, что Стив даже не собирается сопротивляться. Сильно хлопнуть входной дверью от злости на Стива, самого себя, но охотно подаваясь вперёд, отвечая на поцелуй мягких губ.  
Привыкать к жизни вообще сложно. Когда ты почти полвека был в заморозке, потом существовал в какой-то подконтрольной форме, а прежние годы почти все были стёрты из памяти - считай, что твоя жизнь только начинается. Походы в бар, где тебя угощают незнакомцы, и Стив говорит, что это хорошие ребята. Шатания по торговому центру, маскируясь и весело проводя время. Покупки в супермаркете и подгоревший ужин, который специально готовил для Стива. Приветливые улыбки окружающих каждый день и ласковый взгляд Стива каждый момент.  
Не сложно привыкать к Стиву, хотя именно с этим и должны быть проблемы. Тот может понимающе просмотреть, когда при случайном стуке окна ты хватаешься за отсутствующую кобуру. Одобряюще сжать руку и потянуть в сторону окликнувших соседей. Но Стив даже не догадывается о той борьбе, которая идёт внутри тебя. Зимний солдат всё ещё может дёрнуться, а Баки сделать шаг вперёд. Стив верит, что только Баки обнимает и целует его. И возможно он прав. Но и Зимний солдат может стонать под ним, охотно принимать ласки и дрожать от обжигающего дыхания. Иногда тебе кажется, что вас трое. И от этой мысли почему-то удовлетворение - удобный вариант.  
И Стив это принимает, в конце концов. Тебя всего такого, с этими тараканами в голове, и продолжает любить. Ты постепенно привыкаешь к мысли об этом, и задумываешься о том, чтобы выработать новую привычку. Например, полюбить самому.

3.  
Она появляться ночью, но не так бесшумно, как ей, скорее всего, кажется. Баки выходит в тёмную кухню не просто так, и она удивлённо приподнимает бровь. Тогда Баки ухмыляется и идёт будить Стива. Тот рад видеть Романову и спешит заключить в объятия, Баки морщится.  
«Здесь меня никто и не подумает искать», - улыбается. Она сообщает, что в Нью-Йорке всего "на пару недель" – проездом, скрывается от румынских спецслужб, а остается на неделю. Стив постоянно улыбается, шутит и развлекает гостью как может. Устраивают мини-турнир по стрельбе в ближайшем тире, таскают Баки вместе по барам и чокаются каждым шотом, покупают билеты на последний ряд и весь фильм бурно обсуждают сюжет, пока Баки мрачно жует попкорн. Однажды Стив пропускает утреннюю пробежку, потому что они с Наташей всю ночь отслеживали кого-то по спутнику. Баки поворчал, увидев их вдвоём заснувших на диване, но укрыл пледом перед уходом. Когда он возвращается, оба на кухне. Наташа – в кротких шортиках и майке, как отмечает быстро Баки, сидит на столе и ножом отрезает себе кусочки яблока, в то время как Стив хлопочет у плиты. Баки подходит к нему сзади, разворачивает к себе и демонстративно целует. Когда они, наконец, отрываются друг от друга, Наташа всё ещё сидит на столе и с интересом смотрит на них.  
Вечером она приносит всем троим по стаканчику из Старбакса – на стаканчике капитана нарисована звёздочка - и чуть ли не пинками загоняет их в Центральный парк. Они выбирают отдалённую лужайку и долго лежат, молча смотря на звёзды. Сначала Баки думает о других мирах, о существовании которых знает со слов Стива, но постепенно его мысли снова возвращаются к Романовой и её появлению в их жизни. Всё же он должен отметить, что относился к ней предвзято.  
Они возвращаются под утро и втроём заваливаются в кровать. Как ни странно все трое ещё бодры, а Наташа, хитро улыбнувшись Баки, тянется к Стиву с поцелуями. Тот пытается её отстранить, но тут, неожиданно для себя, Баки одобряюще сжимает его плечо. Стив смотрит на него напряжённо, но потом расслабляется и позволяет ловким пальчикам Наташи расстегнуть его рубашку. Она продолжает целовать Стива, лаская его грудь, а Баки, понаблюдав за ними некоторое время, раздевается сам и стягивает джинсы Стива. Баки заглатывает всё глубже, а Стив всё больше подаётся бёдрами вперёд. По лицу Баки стекает чужая сперма, и тут Наташа, развернувшись к нему, слизывает её и с вызовом смотрит на Баки. Она не сразу расслабляется в руках Баки, но тот сжимает её грудь, оглаживает живот, прикусывает возбуждённые соски, и Наташа судорожно цепляется за него. Стив входит в неё сзади, и с каждым новым толчком Баки видит в её глазах не страсть, не похоть - а наслаждение, доверие, нежность. «Знаешь, ведь я его люблю, - шепчет она ему на ухо, обжигая горячим дыханием, - а он любит тебя. Занятно, да?» Баки впивается в её губы жестким поцелуем, до крови, но она успевает облизать их, чтобы Стив не заметил. А затем делает Баки минет, от которого голова идёт кругом.  
Они лежат на кровати и тяжело дышат. Наташа чуть выше них, обнимает за плечи Стива одной рукой, а другой медленно играет с прядями Баки. Тот положил голову её на бедро, слегка касаясь губами нежной кожи. Стив же уткнулся носом в ложбинку между её ключицами.  
\- Ну что ж, мальчики, я уверена, что мы ещё повторим, - Наташа улыбается в потолок. И остаётся «в гостях» ещё на месяц.

4.  
Баки запрыгивает на столешницу и ложится на гладкую поверхность. Ему можно, теперь можно. После того как они заключили с Зимним Солдатом соглашение – неделя эксперимента, неделя только одного Баки. И он хочет делать всякие глупые вещи: лежать на столе, поедать чипсы прямо в очереди в магазине, громко смеяться в баре после пяти выпитых стаканов, ухватить какую-нибудь мимо проходящую девушку и галантно позвать на танцы (он уверен, что та с ума сойдёт от такой старомодности).  
Стив стоит рядом на кухне и радостно улыбается. Он более всего счастлив из-за того, что Баки вернулся, пусть и всего на неделю. Стив подходит ближе и треплет Баки по голове, затем задумчиво перебирает его отросшие пряди. Баки глядит на него снизу вверх и вдруг подмигивает, после чего приподнимается на локте, а другой рукой притягивает к себе друга для поцелуя. И Стив думает о том, что Баки может сколько угодно заниматься глупостями, лишь бы он остался навсегда.


End file.
